Chad Gets His First Pimple!
by Girltech101
Summary: What happens when America's Number One Tween Hearthrob gets his first Pimple?" ONESHOT! My first Fanfiction, please review!


**(A/N): Ok, this is my first ever fan fiction story, actually scratch that, my first time ever writing a fiction story, because I wanted to, not because I wanted to write it for school. I honestly think it isn't that good, but oh well. I hope you like it!!**

**(Disclaimer): I don't own Sonny With a Chance!**

Chad Gets His First Pimple!

Have you ever had one of those mornings that are perfect? You know, one of those mornings where you know everything is just gonna go your way? That's what this morning is like for me. I can tell nothing is going to go wrong. Then again, every morning is perfect for Chad Dylan Cooper.

I got up, and stretched my hands up above my head, and yawned. I had had a very peaceful sleep last night, due to the fact condor studios and all the shows had taken a brake and closed down early due to expected snow.

Usually, I spent the hours after filming reading the new Mackenzie Falls scripts for a couple hours, then wasted the last half hour of the day arguing with none other than the exploding ball of sunshine. Usually whenever we finish these agreements, I ended up with a headache from all the "fine, fine" and " good, good's" me and sonny would yell at each other. Not to mention Blondie screaming at us to stop yelling or it will affect her prettiness, or something along the lines of that. Pft, as if, sonny is way more pretty, not to mention insanely cute.

Wait. WHAT?! What am I saying?! Sonny isn't cute...her hair is just pretty, the way is shines in the sun, like the perfect milk chocolate...wait, you're doing it again. Stop it Chad. Ugh, stupid Sonny, and her stupid cuteness.

I jumped out of my navy blue bed, refreshed from my peaceful slumber. I walked through my Mackenzie falls inspired bedroom, towards the bathroom, and ran my hands through my hair, trying to fix it from its bed head state. There were poofs of blonde hair sticking out everywhere. Wow, must have been a really good night, if my hair is like this.

It's amazing how I can look so good when I'm so not good.

**(A/N: Yeah I know, it seems kind of weird that he tosses and turns more when he has a good sleep. Usually it's the other way around, but not for me, so this is how the story is gonna go)**

I turned my solid gold doorknob (Yes, Chad Dylan Cooper has a solid gold door knob, be jealous) and went into the pristine bathroom. Its humongous, of course, the greatest actor of our generation gets the best. With a hot tub, steam shower, multiple sinks and toilets, and soft back ground music, it made the perfect bathroom. Even though it didn't have all the amazing stuff in my private bathroom back at Condor Studios, it was still second best.

'First things first' I thought as I stride over to the mirror. I picked up my nice hairbrush, and started brushing through the biggest of poofs of my hair when I noticed something.

A little red thing right on the tip of my nose. I pushed my face up close to the mirror, so that I was almost touching it.

What could that be? I poked it, and it felt really squishy. Ew, how is that on my-

Wait a Second…

......

Oh..

..my..

..god..

......

No...it can't be

No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!

This does NOT happen to Chad Dylan Cooper!

Dare I say it...

I....I....It's a...

P...

P....

P...PIMPLE!

There I said it, I dared myself to.

Ok, relax CDC, your still the greatest actor of our generation, nothing can take that away from you, not even Zac Efron, or a ..... Pimple.

Yeah, this pimple won't take me down,

I am Chad Dylan Cooper, I can take defeat anything!

Except for Mr. Condor and Dakota, but that's beside the point.

All I need is a little cover up. I lifted my hands above my head, and reached for the cabinet, taking out the little bottle that was never used.

(An hour of trying to cover the pimple up later)

UGH!!

Stupid Pimple, why won't you just go away?

Who ever came up with this cover up stuff anyway is stupid. It doesn't work at all!! All it does is make you look like you have a makeup smudge on your face, and you can clearly see the pimple no matter how much you use!!

Stupid pimple.

Why is it even on the tip of my nose? I mean really, usually I see pimples on peoples forehead, cheeks, chin, or side of the nose. But right at the tip? This pimple did this on purpose, didn't it.

Oh it's on now pimple!

Maybe I can pop it?

Oh wait no that leads to acne scars.

And Chad Dylan Cooper does NOT get acne scars.

What to do, what to do.

Ah ha! I've got it, I wonder why I didn't think of this before!

Surely Sonny has had plenty of pimples, she is one of those Wisconsin people, and look at her now perfect skin!

I ran out of my large bedroom, down the spiral staircase, and through the multiple rooms until I finally reached the elegant kitchen. It was a red and silver chrome theme, with many cabinets and pantries of foods.

Where is it… where is it…. oh, there it is!

I picked up the phone and dialed sonny's number.

(5 minutes later...)

" HAHAHAHA, Chad you have never had a pimple? Not even a little zit?"

"NO, now stop laughing, at least I haven't had a lot of acne like some people"

"What are you saying?"

"Oh, nothing"

"You don't think I have a lot of acne, do you?"

"Well..."

"Oh my gosh, you do think that! I don't have any acne!"

"But I thought you were from Wisconson?"

"Just because I'm from Wisconsin, doesn't mean I have a lot of acne! You know what, I'm not even gonna help you!"

"CDC doesn't ask for help, people beg to help me!"

. . .

"Sonny?"

. . .

"Sonny?"

. . .

"Hello, Sonshine?"

(Dial tone)

GASP! She hung up on me! The audacity of that girl! Yes, audacity, Chad Dylan Cooper knows big words.

He isn't the greatest actor of our generation for nothing.

I pressed the end button on the phone, and took it with me as I stomped up the stairs.

When I reached the bathroom, I went straight to the mirror, set the phone down, and started poking the pi--- not IT again.

There has to be some way to get rid of this thing!

Ok, Plan B I call the Doctor, after all this could be a serious issue.

(Another 5 minutes later)

"What do you mean I have to be 18 or older to have laser pimple removal? Do you know who you are speaking to?! This is CHAD DYLAN COOPER!"

" I'm sorry Mr. Cooper, but its state law."

"Ugh, fine, whatever. You will be hearing from my lawyers about this."

"As you wish Mr. Cooper. Why do you want to remove this pimple anyway, your only 16! Laser Pimple Removal is very expensive; surely you could use the money for something else."

"Must I remind you again who I am doctor? I am THE Chad Dylan Cooper; I bet the food I eat costs more than what you make in a day! And stop calling me 'Mr. Cooper', I'm not 40!!"

"I am offended Mr. Cooper. Nevertheless, your pimple should be gone within a week or so, with the proper cleaning."

"ONE WEEK?!?! I can't wait one week!! I have filming soon, and not to mention countless photo shoots and interviews!"

"Would you like to buy our specialized cleanser?"

" NO!! What are you some kind of sales man? Good day to you sir!" I said as I hung up on him.

Well that failed.

Gosh, I hate this stupid pimple, and not in the good way like with sonny, in the bad, Dakota way.

Stupid Pimple.

Why can't you jus--- WOAH!

I fell forward as I walked out of the bathroom. Ouch, I had landed flat on my nose, which now hurt a lot.

I went back to look in the mirror, my nose looking still perfect. Something felt wrong though, it felt like something was missing. Oh well, nothing to get worked up about.

What was I doing anyway? I think I totally forgot. Oh yeah, I was obsessing over my pimple.

I felt my nose once again, but this time the pimple seemed to be gone. Ha, I knew I could get rid of it! I am Chad Dylan Cooper after all.

I walked down stairs, back to the kitchen to call eat some good old Reese's Puffs, and to call Sonny once again, and brag to her about my pimple being gone.

**NO ONES POINT OF VIEW:**

Little did Chad know, that his pimple was laying there on his bathroom floor, forever to be forgotten about.

If you looked close enough at the pimple, you could see it was clearly plastic, but poor Chad didn't realize that due to the fact he had never had a pimple, and probably never will.

And if you looked even closer at the pimple, perhaps under a microscope, you could see on the back there was a tiny engraving.

" Property of So Random"

**(A/N): So for those that didn't get it, basically one of the cast of So Random *cough cough Sonny* pranked Chad by somehow putting a fake pimple on him in the middle of the night, and replaced his cover up with something else. **

**Anyways, did you love it? Hate it? Wanted to burn it (or digitally put it in the recycle bin)? Please review!! Yours, Girltech101. (yeah I know, the names weird, look on my profile on how I got the name) **


End file.
